The invention relates to an electrical plug-in cable connector having contact elements that are arranged in a row in chambers of a plastic housing and that, seen in the longitudinal direction, each have on their one side a first connecting segment, in particular insulation displacement contacts for bare connection of a cable, and that each have on their opposing side a second connecting segment, in particular a flexible tongue pair for connecting a plug contact pin, whereby a short-circuit bypass is provided between two contact elements.
An electrical cable connector of this type is known from DE-OS 38 04 950. Electrical contact elements are arranged in a row in a plastic housing and ae embodied as reed contacts, whereby the corresponding printed tracks or conductor strips are contacted in insulation displacement technology with each of the contact springs. Such a connector can, e.g., be attached to the edge of a printed circuit board in order to be able to produce by means of the printed tracks the electrical connection to the electronic components arranged on the printed circuit board. However, it is also possible to attach the connector to a special plug connector. In different applications it is desirable in such connectors to provide two or more electrical contact elements with a short-circuit bypass. It can be necessary either to bypass electrical contact elements that are mutually immediately adjacent or to bypass desired electrical contact elements within the row so that individual electrical contact elements are skipped. Known is using an electrically conducting bypass element that is essentially U-shaped and that can be attached from above thereto with each of its two legs on the electrical contact elements and that after being attached is in electrical contact therewith. Disadvantageously, the legs of the bypass element engage in the slots of the selected insulation displacement contact elements and practically close them altogether. It is then no longer possible to introduce cable into and contact these insulation displacement contact elements so that the connection options and contact variants of the electrical plug-in connector are substantially reduced by this type of short-circuit bypass. It is furthermore disadvantageous that the attaching element has a complicated shape, is difficult to position, and must be provided with integrated tines in order to produce sufficient assured contact. In addition, the bypass element to be attached to the insulation displacement contact elements from above makes it difficult to close the housing of the connector with a cover.
Proceeding thereform, it is an object of the present invention to provide an easy-to-use short-circuit bypass with which the contact options for the connector are not limited and which avoids the disadvantages cited in the foregoing.
This object is realized in that formed in the connection region of the contact element between the two connecting segments, in particular between the insulation displacement contact elements and the flexible tongue pair, is a recess that is laterally accessible, in that the recesses of at least two of these contact elements are interconnected b m .Uy inserting an electrically conducting bypass element in the transverse direction to produce the short-circuit bypass, and in that the bypass element is arranged in the recesses with press fit. What this achieves is that due to the laterally arranged bypass element, no regions of the contact element that are provided from the housing for cable contact are closed by the bypass element, so that the teaching of the invention does not limit the contact options for the plug-in connector. Using the bypass element by means of pressing it in transversely is very simple and absolutely assures contact due to the force fit. The shape and manufacture of the short-circuit bypass can be designed to be extremely economical and technically effective. The disadvantages of the prior art as cited in the foregoing are eliminated entirely.
Further useful embodiments and advantageous further developments of the subject of the invention are described subsequently.